Imagine
by LilPisces
Summary: When Team Natsu goes on a mission to catch a runaway, they get more than they expect. Not only could the mission be to difficult for even them, but may have severe consequences. Whatever comes after the mission changes the guild hall of Fairy Tail for better, or for worse, and brings in someone more powerful than everybody in Fairy Tail (Makrov included) combined.
1. Chapter 1

1.  
Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy were looking for a new job, when Makrov asked them over to the counter. Mira offered them drinks as they walked up, and some of them took that offer. Nobody knew that this was the start of a very important mission.  
"Is anything wrong, master?" Erza asked.  
"Nothing is wrong, but I heard you were looking for a job." Makrov replied.  
"We are." Wendy said.  
"There is a job I was considering putting on the 2nd floor, but since you have Erza, I think you should do it." Makrov explained.  
"Why put it on the 2nd floor?" Lucy asked.  
"And how much does it pay?" Natsu also asked.  
"It is almost a normal job, it's just that nobody has been able to do it succesfully. The pay was recently extended to three million jewel for its difficulty." Makrov explained.  
"Why can't people complete the job?" Gray asked.  
"I don't know exactly, but I think it involves what you're catching." Makrov said.  
"Oooh, we're catching something!" Natsu celebrated.  
"What is this job exactly?" Erza asked.  
"Here's the form. I'll send notice to the client. You want this job, I'm assuming?" Makrov said. He assumed that they'd take the job from Natsu's celebratory dance.  
"Woo-Hoo we're going on a job! Three million jewel!" Natsu cheered.  
"I suppose we'll take it. Are you okay with that Wendy, Gray, and Lucy?" Erza asked her group.  
"The job looks pretty easy. I wonder why everybody has failed." Wendy said.  
"I don't really care. Wendy and I just let you, Gray, and Natsu do all of the work." Lucy admitted.  
"Looks like we're going." Gray said.  
"If you leave soon you should be able to make it to the train station that will take you to Ketley." Mirajane said.  
"How do you know where the clients house is?" Lucy asked.  
"That job looked a little interesting, but I decided I didn't want to go on it." Mirajane said.  
"I'm gonna go grab some stuff really quickly. Meet in front of the guild in like five minutes?" Lucy asked her team members.  
"Okay." Natsu said. The team disbanded. Lucy quickly walked along Strawberry St. in a couple of minutes.  
"Why'd I say five minutes!?" Lucy talked to herself as she hurried to her house.  
"I dunno why." Natsu said sneaking up behind Lucy.  
"Aaaah! Natsu!? Why'd you scare me like that?!" Lucy asked in surprise.  
"I was bored, and Happy went to get my backpack. He insisted I stay back and do something, but I forgot what it was." Natsu explained.  
"Maybe you should've stayed back to remember!" Lucy said.  
"OH! I remember!" Natsu said taking a paper out of his pocket. "He wanted me to read this."  
"I never got to read it very well, can you read it aloud?" Lucy asked.  
"Sure, it says: Catch Rogue Foster Kid. Foster kid recently escaped seventh containment facility. Catch the kid and return to foster parents. Reward: 3 million jewel." Natsu read.  
"Seven containment facilities!?" Lucy exclaimed.  
"I think that's fancy for seven crazy homes, or seven jails for younger people." Natsu theorized.  
"Well, it's always possible." Lucy said.

End of Chapter 1. Don't stop reading, you haven't gotten anywhere near the good part.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
"We're here! I'm gonna grab my bag and come back out. I hope we make it in time." Lucy said as they arrived at her house. Natsu and Lucy had three minutes to get back to the guild from Strawberry St..  
"If we can't make it in time, I can carry you and run." Natsu said.  
"No way." Lucy said back.  
"It was just an idea." Natsu muttered as Lucy raced inside. When she came out they ran back to the guild through the streets in a bit more than two minutes. Luckily, everybody was a little late, including them. They went through the normal motions of getting to the train station. Then, the motion sickness of Natsu. Finally, Lucy half-dragging-half-carrying Natsu to the clients house.  
"I'm so glad you came." The mother pretended to be worried. It was obvious that they didn't care for their foster kid coming back, but it would be suspicious if they didn't ask for a request to be put out. The parents didn't say much about the foster kid, but they got the general idea of where the kid was. Eventually Natsu rudely had to get into the conversation.  
"Let me get this straight, you aren't the actual people paying us if we suceed? You just asked some higher people to put the request out, and they sent us to you because you probably know the most?" Natsu rudely asked.  
"We couldn't afford to put out three million jewel! I doubt you understand, but we needed the money we got from taking in a foster child." The father lied. They were clearly more than even well-off. As the team left the house, Natsu stopped when he noticed a young girl peeking behind a wall.  
"Hi, are you another foster child?" Natsu asked gently.  
"No, I'm their real child." The girl said gesturing to her parents in the living room.  
"Were you close to your foster sibling?" Natsu asked crouching slightly to be level with her.  
"You don't need to lean, I'm only an inch or two smaller than you. and yeah, my sister and I were very close." She answered.  
"Sister?!" Lucy exclaimed. It just became apparent to them that the runaway was a girl.  
"Yeah. This bracelet was hers. She had another identical one, and a choker with a small purple gem. Before she was dragged away, she broke free and tore this off for me to remember her." The girl had a sad look in her eye.  
"Can I see it real fast?" Wendy asked. "It's very silky looking."  
"Sure. It does have a good texture, doesn't it?" The girl handed her bracelet to Wendy. Wendy quickly passed it around and back to the girl. She slipped the simple black thing back on her wrist, and tucked her cream orange hair behind her ear.  
"My mom doesn't like me talking to you guys. I'm Melodia by the way. For when you come back with my sister, if you come back." She slipped away into the depths of her house. As the team made it into the forest, they decided to split up. Happy and Natsu instantly broke away into the right wing of the forest.  
"I think Natsu sensed the girl that way." Erza thought aloud.  
"Why?" Gray asked.  
"It's like with the lacrimas and Zero. He got a chance to smell the girls bracelet, and he's got the nose of a hunting dog. It might've been hard for even him, but he's probably got the most likely path." Erza explained.  
"Let's just go. Natsu is capable of getting one runaway, I think." Lucy said.  
"That flaming peice of garbage, taking all of the fighting for himself." Gray muttered.

Lucy and Wendy searched the left wing. Wendy searched from the sky, while Lucy had a spirit help her on the ground. Gray and Erza searched the middle of the forest by foot. Natsu, used his nose.  
Natsu was getting extremely close to the foster kid. Happy was not a big help in the search, but he pointed out an area nearby was very tree-y, a good hiding area. "Shh, she's nearby!" Natsu said whispering. Natsu's sense of smell was extremely keen, so Happy trusted his judgment and nodded in agreement. Natsu now smelt her extremely well, it almost seemed like she was all around them. "Shoot I can't tell which direction she's in! She spread her scent around here carelessly, I think she's nearby, though."  
Happy sighed, they actually had to look for her now. She was nearby in a cave luckily, and they approached. A few feet away Natsu set off a trap, and was caged instantly. Happy frantically attempted to free him and was caged as well. The girl was now standing and proud of her traps, untill Natsu burned through them. The wizard was ready and got in fighting stance holding a pen as weapon.  
"PEN!?" Happy and Natsu exclaimed. Due to their hesitation the girl slashed through the air with her pen and a line of light sent Happy flying back.  
Natsu hardly staggered and asked boldly "Who are you!?"  
"I'm Dafuni. If you're here to kill me, I'll gladly take it. If you want to take me back, I'll send you back crying for your mommy." She spread her arms wide welcoming a deathly blow. Natsu took the chance and tried to strike with enough force to knock her unconsious. A shredding wall of rainbow-white-gold-silver-noncolored-allcolored light blocked Natsu. "Oh well, I'll have to give you a little push towards your mommy."  
Natsu summoned fire and they fought in flurries of light and fire, neither trying hard but simply playing. The girl suddenly jumped back and flicked her pen downwards. Water drenched Natsu from above.  
"B#$& !" Natsu swore at Dafuni, and heated up so much the water evaporated.  
"Are you gonna stop with your puny fire fist hits? I'm not that entertained anymore from playing with you." Dafuni yelled over their fighting racket.  
Natsu blocked an attack and replied "It's funny you feel that way, because I'm tired of playing with you."  
"I'd like to see you try to really fight me!"  
"Fine with me!" they both breathed in and yelled.  
"FIRE DRAGON"  
"IMAGINATION DRAGON"  
"ROAR!"  
The light Dafuni was fighting with poured from her, and fire streamed from Natsu. The fire and rainbow beams collided, and when they couldn't find a way forward, they exploded. Happy couldn't catch Natsu before he collided with a tree, Dafuni wasn't as lucky as Natsu though. Dafuni was painfully slammed into jagged rocks next to the cave, and she was instantly knocked out. Natsu was unconcious, but Dafuni was unconsious and bleeding from the rocks hitting her head.  
"Oh no. I'll get help!" Happy went to get the nearest person he could find. Soon, with almost as fast as he could go, Happy brought Gray to the scene, as Erza ran in her jungle empress armor. When they arrived it didn't look good.  
"Go get Lucy and Wendy, Happy." Erza commanded running to the bleeding girl. Erza wondered what happened, it seemed that the girl either equalled or overcame Natsu's power and was only taken out by the explosion.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Happy was flying to get Wendy and Lucy. He quickly spotted Wendy and her cat flying above the trees.  
"Happy! Lucy is down there running towards where the explosion was! What happened?!" Wendy yelled to him.  
"I'll grab Lucy, Natsu caused an explosion. The girl needs healing. Hurry!" Happy yelled back before diving closer to the trees to get Lucy. Soon, the team had regrouped at the clearing Dafuni and Natsu made. Wendy healed Dafuni, and checked to see if Natsu needed healing as well.  
"He looks okay, I think he'll have a few bruises on his back." Wendy reported. "Umm, what are you doing to the girl?" Wendy was worried to see Erza lifting the girl.  
"Tying her to a tree." Erza replied like it was nothing.  
"Don't worry, Wendy. We're just taking precautions. This girl did last against Natsu. She's also escaped seven containment facilities before." Lucy said slightly at unease. Suddenly, Natsu moaned, waking up at discomfort.  
"What happened?" He said rubbing his eyes.  
"You tell us." Gray said.  
"I was in a fight, did I win?" Natsu was suddenly more awake.  
"I'd say more of a draw." Happy said.  
"Why is Dafuni tied up?" Natsu asked. "Wait! She was injured! Then I blacked out..."  
"We healed her and tied her up." Erza explained.  
"Oh. Okay." Natsu seemed to be okay with the explanation.  
"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Erza asked.  
"Well, we fought a little, and insulted each other. Then we both roared at the same time, and it exploded when they hit each other." Natsu explained.  
"Back up. You're saying that you both roared, as in dragon slayer roar, as in she's a dragon slayer?!" Lucy looked at the girl again with a new perspective.  
"Yeah, I think she said imagination. I don't really get it either. A bunch of rainbow light, and a big glob of water over my head. Her roar was blindingly bright and colorful." Natsu described the girls magic.  
"Water over your head?" Gray asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Weird." Suddenly, after the conversation trailed off into silence, the girl groaned awake.  
"F %$." She weakly swore.  
"Hi Dafuni! Who's crying to their mommy now?" Natsu taunted.  
"You." She said as she slapped him. She quickly brought her hand back behind the tree.  
"OW! How'd you get free?!" Natsu asked.  
"I'm not free." She innocently said.  
"We all saw you slap him." Gray said.  
"Oh," She started. "I wonder how that could be, if I'm still tied up." Erza instantly checked to see that Dafuni's hands were bound behind the tree.  
"How did you do that?" Erza asked her.  
"Do what?" Dafuni replied. "This?" Dafuni waved her hand at them, she was clearly loose. Then, a moment later she wasn't.  
"I just don't get it." Wendy said sulking next to a rock.  
"Look, we all clearly know I can leave anytime I want to." Dafuni said.  
"Why aren't you?" Lucy asked.  
"I want to strike a deal." Dafuni answered.  
"No way." Natsu said.  
"Just listen. I don't want you people after me anymore." Dafuni started to explain.  
"You people?" Natsu interrupted.  
"Guild wizards. You're like bugs. I just don't like squashing the bugs, so they keep coming back. If I pretend you caught me I can return home, but I don't want to remain with them. I'll have you lie and say I have to much power to just be sitting around, and it's really dangerous for me to stay with them. Then you can sudgest taking me off of their hands for them. You can say your guild master can help me. That's all they need, they don't even care if you kill me, they just don't want to be responsible for me." Dafuni had all of it planned out.  
"Why us instead of others? And why would we take you back with us?" Erza asked.  
"I personally think Fairy Tail is the most exciting guild. If you don't want an unbelievably powerful wizard, then you can drop me off at the train station." Dafuni said.  
"Hell NO!" Natsu said.  
"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.  
"How about we get payed for our job, and then dump Dafuni's fate on Master Makrov." Erza suggested. After some discussion they decided on an idea and started heading back to town.  
"HEY I'M STILL TIED TO A TREE!" Dafuni yelled.  
"Get yourself out." Gray said.  
"It's getting dark, we should hurry." Lucy said.  
"Wait! We won't make it out before dark! Let's just stay at the cave tonight, you all brought stuff anyways." Dafuni looked at the sky.  
"How would you know?" Natsu asked.  
"I caught you in a cage that was meant for the creatures of the forest. We have a better chance if we stay put surrounded by my traps." Dafuni argued to stay in the forest.  
"How do we know you won't run while we sleep?" Erza asked.  
"I'm not running now, but I could. I can run anytime I want." Dafuni said.  
"I say we trust her. She has been here longest, and it's not like she has any motives to kill us in our sleep." Lucy said.  
"How do you know I dont?" Dafuni asked with a smirk.  
"It's more of hope than knowing I suppose." Lucy said back.  
"I say, walking around in the dark is a bad idea. I don't trust Dafuni at all, but she has the right idea." Natsu unwillingly said. Everybody decided to stay, but nobody actually thought of the idea as a good one.  
The next morning Erza woke up very early, and she found Dafuni already awake. She stayed quiet and observed what Dafuni was doing.  
"sh #" Dafuni swore to nobody as she cut her finger opening a trap. All of the traps around the cave were at her feet, a few carrying a strange forest creature.  
"What are you doing so early, Dafuni?" Erza asked mid-yawn. Dafuni didn't flinch.  
"Checking the traps. Do you want to help me?" Dafuni didn't turn to look at Erza as she answered.  
"Might as well."  
"Just cut through the rope right here," Dafuni indicated the rope she was cutting through. "and pull the latch open facing the forest."  
"So we're just releasing them?" Erza asked.  
"Yeah, if they want to attack us we're awake and defend ourselves. They don't normally want to attack you, though. They just wanted our food in the first place." Dafuni explained. The two of them released the creatures that were caught before anybody else woke up.  
"I'll make some breakfast." Erza offered.  
"Do you need a fire?" Dafuni asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I'll wake up hot-head and make him ignite the wood in the fire pit."  
"Did you just call Natsu hot-head?" Erza asked.  
"He has pink hair, he has a bit of a temper, and he uses fire magic. There is probably even more reasons than that to call him hot-head."  
"You're probably right." Erza said.  
"Oi, wake up." Dafuni said to Natsu, shaking his shoulders didn't work very well.  
Finally he said, "Whaaaa-?"  
"Get up or you don't get breakfast." Dafunt said pushing Natsu out of his blankets and onto the cold, hard rock of the cave.  
"Fine." He finally said pushing himself off of the ground.  
"Can you start a fire in the fire pit?" Dafuni asked him.  
"When you said I wouldn't get breakfast you really meant you needed me to make breakfast didn't you?" He asked her stubbornly.  
"Fine, you can be that way. I don't actually need you for the fire, I just preffered you do it." Dafuni admitted. She looked at the fire pit and glared untill it sparked in flames.  
"How did you do that?!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"You didn't ask when I hit you with magical beams coming from a pen." Dafuni stated.  
"I'm asking now." He said.  
"I'd like to know as well." Erza agreed.  
"I'll tell you over breakfast." Dafuni turned away to fiddle with a broken trap.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Once breakfast was ready, Dafuni, Erza, and Natsu woke the others up.  
"Are you going to tell us now?" Natsu asked Dafuni like a child waiting for a surprise. In a way, he was.  
"Tell us what?" Lucy asked.  
"Her magic, I guess." Erza said.  
"I thought you'd have figured it out by now." Dafuni said stalling.  
"She's the dragon slayer of imagination. I don't really understand it." Natsu said.  
"It's simple, I bend the forces of my own imagination to my own will. My imagination is unusually strong, and, with a little magic, can be brought out." Dafuni explained.  
"Why not make yourself the most powerful wizard in the world, or the queen, or more pretty?" Natsu asked.  
"You just called her ugly, Natsu!" Lucy said to Natsu.  
"It's okay, Lucy, I get revenge. However, my revenge has to be visualized, not just some pesky dream like ruling Fiore, or being extremely powerful. So I can only accomplish what I can visualize and wouldn't take more power than I have." Dafuni explained.  
"What's that about revenge?" Gray asked. On cue, Dafuni snapped her fingers, and water poured on Natsu from nowhere.  
"Stop doing that!" Natsu yelled. Dafuni simply stuck out her tongue.  
"We should head out soon." Erza said piling up plates.  
"I'll get my bag." Wendy said. Everybody followed Wendy's example and got their things. They headed towards town not long after. When they entered town Dafuni quickly started whispering to the others.  
"Pretend your dragging me along. I'll pretend to resist." She ordered. So, Natsu and Gray held her arms, and pretended to struggle with her every time she faked trying to escape. Not very far from Dafuni's old home, a group of teenage boys approached them.  
"Is that you, Dafuni!?" One of them asked laughing. This one was slightly overweight and had tousled brown hair.  
"Oh god." Dafuni said under her breath before they got close.  
"It's her alright." Another one said. The skinny companion to the fat one also knew Dafuni.  
"Thomas, dearie, what took you and your gang so long to find me?" Dafuni said taunting them despite her position. Nobody on Team Natsu understood what was going on.  
"Figured someone would bring you to us." The tall red-head Dafuni called Thomas, said.  
"And they did!" An annoying one said. The other members of all different colors and portions started laughing.  
"Let me go now, these guys don't give a crap if you didn't actually catch me." Dafuni said to Team Natsu loud enough for the group of boys to hear. "If this gets ugly, stay back." She warned.  
"Fine by me." Natsu said releasing Dafuni. She stepped forward and prepared to address the group.  
"Are you here to repay me for the time before, or the time before that, or the time before that? I've beat you up so many times I'm not sure." Dafuni taunted them.  
"You've always had an advantage, this time we can have a fair fight!" A rookie shouted.  
"Eight on one sounds real fair. Wait, you've gained a few rookies, so ten on one." Dafuni didn't show any fear.  
"We can send one at a time if you'd like." Thomas said.  
"Nah, I want to get this done quickly." Dafuni said signaling them to attack. They all ducked to the side as she took a step forward, probably fearing she would do something more than walk. She drew her pen and laughed at the gang sprawled across the ground.  
"Let's bring out the big guns early. She wanted us to end this quickly." Thomas said. The group got up and surrounded Dafuni.  
"You're getting smarter." Dafuni said judging their position. The group put their hands together with one finger pointed to Dafuni, and rays of purple goo was sent flying towards Dafuni. "However, being smart is something I can work around." Dafuni deflected them all in a second with a flick of her finger.  
"Don't insult us!" One shouted. Dafuni instead of attacking looked around her, grinning when she saw something to her left.  
"I think you should all sleep." A girls voice called.  
"Plug your ears Fairy Tail!" Dafuni ordered shoving her fingers in her ears. When Team Natsu and Dafuni had their ears plugged, a song filled the street quietly. Like dominoes, the group that challenged Dafuni fell to the ground asleep. The song ended, and a girl stepped out of an alley.  
"All clear." She said giving Dafuni a thumbs up. Dafuni signaled the others they could unplug their ears.  
"What just happened?" Lucy asked.  
"A gang challenged me, and my sister came to welcome me back." Dafuni said. The young girl who came from the alley rushed forward and hugged Dafuni.  
"Is she the clients daughter?" Gray asked the others quietly.  
"Yeah." Lucy said.  
"What did you do?" Erza asked the two girls.  
"I put them to sleep with a song. A magical song." Melodia, the young girl, said.  
"So you both have magic..." Natsu trailed off, clearly adapting to weird things coming from anything involved with Dafuni.  
"Yeah, real sob story, sorry about my acting earlier." Melodia said.  
"What did you do?" Dafuni asked her.  
"I acted like a little girl on the verge of tears, you know, wah wah my sisters gone, wah wah this is all I have of her. I also hoped that they would be more motivated to get you, nobody wants to tell a little girl that their sister wouldn't come back to her." Melodia explained.  
"Nice." Dafuni high-fived her sister.  
"Let's get back on track." Erza said to Dafuni.  
"Take me away, boys. Don't squeeze my arm to hard though." Dafuni said throwing her arms out.  
"You should be at home before we arrive, Melodia." Lucy said.  
"Yeah, I'll tell mum and dad the buzz around town is that some wizards arrived with Dafuni in tow." Melodia waved and left, letting go of her sisters arm only when she could no longer reach that far.  
"Tych Jyph Wirgh. Suvvaque Irict Polft Yelctenstrii!" Dafuni called to her sister in some alternate language.  
"Tych Jyph Wirgh. Erbss Noomt Dazp." Melodia yelled teary eyed. She ran off into the alleyways.  
"What was that?" Natsu asked.  
"Let's hurry." Dafuni clearly wouldn't answer.  
"Okay then." Lucy said awkwardly scooting to the back of the group. The rocky street led them to no more trouble, but to the house. Inside the foster parents were not the most pleased.

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
